


Bribery's The Charm

by ParasiteMonarch



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Disgustingly fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParasiteMonarch/pseuds/ParasiteMonarch





	Bribery's The Charm

* * *

Tristan knew it would be a gamble, leaving Bakura at home by himself.

Some days Bakura would stay in bed until the sun set - or if he was feeling particularly docile, he might even allow Tristan to scoop him up and off to the couch to be coddled - other days Bakura would be a complete menace, tossing the place because he couldn't find what he wanted because he refused to clean or organize anything - but still insisted the way Tristan did it was wrong - or getting into screaming matches with the neighbors through the wall. Tristan was getting tense just thinking about what kind of trouble Bakura would get into if left unsupervised and unentertained for hours.

But still, there were things to be done. Bills to be paid, groceries to be bought. It was a toss up whether taking Bakura with him would be better than leaving him alone. Bakura did not enjoy doing chores, nor interacting with other people, unless it was to torment them; And Tristan really couldn't afford getting banned from every grocer because Bakura thought it was fun to see how many people he could 'bump' into with the shopping carts.

It was noon and, as expected, Bakura was still in bed, and in fact had somehow managed to get himself swaddled up in what looked to be every blanket they owned, even going so far as to assimilate the bedspread into his makeshift cocoon as well. To Tristan, this was a deceptive maneuver in order to make him feel a false sense of security about being able to leave and get back before Bakura woke up; Because knowing Bakura, he would wake up ten minutes after Tristan left, wander the apartment looking for him because he's bored, then wind up somehow burning the whole complex down.

And thus, it was too risky to leave without waking Bakura. Luckily, he knew a way to placate the unruly Brit.

Bribery. And meat, lots of meat.

So when he made his way into the bedroom, he brought with him a tray stacked tall of fluffy blueberry pancakes, along with a generous helping of large sausages and thick slices of bacon, all doused in maple syrup. For extra measure, he even tossed in a handful of those cheap chocolate coins covered in golden foil that Bakura would _almost_ beg for. Tristan certainly thought there was better tasting chocolate out there, but for as happy as they made Bakura they may as well have been real gold to Tristan.

Tristan set the tray down on the bedside table so he could sit next to Bakura, the mattress sinking with him, causing Bakura to slide into him. Bakura instinctively curled around him, smothering his face into Tristan's thigh, only offering a small murmur of contentment.

"Hey, 'Kura." He spoke softly, not wanting to get Bakura waking up on the wrong side of the bed already. He felt a smile tug at his lips thinking how Bakura would have loved that line. Tristan had never been so punny until he realized Bakura would at least giggle, if not laugh hysterically, at nearly any corny joke, no matter how lame. And Bakura's infectious laugh was undoubtedly the most precious sound that had ever graced Tristan's eardrums; He would do anything to hear it again and again.

"Mmn, what time is it...?" Bakura grumbled as he stirred, trying to rub the dried rheum from his eyes using Tristan's pants. "Half past noon." Tristan offered, lightly stroking Bakura's pale bangs with his finger. Bakura groaned, "Not. A. Chance." burying his face back into the mattress. Tristan leaned down to murmur into Bakura's hair, "Hmm, then I guess I'll just have to eat all these sausages by myself..."

Bakura rolled over, attempting to glare at Tristan for forcing him to get up earlier than he desired, but ending up with his face scrunched up in an adorable pout from the sudden brightness of the world outside his personal nest. He struggled for a moment to untangle his arms from the mess he buried himself in before stretching them out to Tristan, who leaned fully to let Bakura wrap them around his neck. Tristan stabilized Bakura with a hand on his back, then pulled them both up to a sitting position.

Bakura slumped against him, and Tristan helped to unwrap Bakura from his coffin of blankets, only leaving one to loosely cloak the petite teen. Tristan hastily grabbed the breakfast, before Bakura started falling back asleep. Bakura smirked down at the succulent meal presented to him as if he had scavenged the wild for it and earned it himself. Bakura picked up the knife and stabbed into the mountain of pancakes, taking three whole cakes; Tristan had learned not to even bother giving Bakura a fork in instances such as these.

"I have to go out and run some errands," Tristan explained, pulling back some of Bakura's long locks to keep them from getting sticky with syrup, an effort he knew was in vain,"I'll probably be gone for a few hours."

Bakura paused right before the cakes made it to his mouth, left staring at the wall with an indistinct look on his face, "...Hm." was all he offered before taking two big bites. He then set the pancakes, knife and all, back on the plate, giving Tristan the opportunity to take his hand into his own, sweeping over his bony fingers with his thumb.

"So... _Bakura_," Tristan crooned his name in that manner only he could, "I have a proposition for you," Tristan continued carefully. Bakura only arched a brow and stared up at him, listening intently while slowly chewing. Tristan carried on, "If you be _very good_ for me today, and don't _kill_ anyone..." Bakura started to pull away, huffing curtly through his nose, "Tch, don't tell me what to do..." he mumbled through a mouthful of hotcakes. "...I'll take you out to that really nice steakhouse across town." Tristan finished smoothly.

There were several reasons Tristan knew this would be an irresistible offer. Firstly, Bakura loved steak. Secondly, he was also no longer welcome at most the nearby restaurants courtesy of his hobby of dine-and-dashing. And thirdly, Bakura couldn't drive himself, and was luckily too lazy to walk all the way across town and back, even if it was to hunt for a really good steak.

The affect was instantaneous, Bakura perked up and suddenly seemed to have a personal vendetta against the circulation in Tristan's hand. Bakura swallowed the mouthful, "Mmf! Fine, we have a deal!" He snatched his hand away and pulled at the knife to instead pierce through half the bacon slices at once, impaling a sausage as well for his efforts.

"That's my baby!" Tristan grinned in triumph, "I am _not_ a baby!" Bakura whined in a fashion that certainly did not resemble that of a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. "Hm, but you are _my_ baby." Tristan leaned in to brush his nose against Bakura's. He cupped Bakura's cheeks, rubbing his thumb over the heated skin while pressing a kiss into his sticky lips. "Ugh, just leave already!" Bakura griped and noncommittally tried to shove him off the bed, but his quick peck in return which smeared syrup on both their chins did not go unappreciated.

"Okay, okay!" Tristan threw his hands up in mock defense against Bakura's attack, "I'm as good as gone." he quipped with a wink. "Stay out of trouble." Tristan warned again for good measure, making sure to steal a kiss to Bakura's cheek as he stood to leave. Bakura only snorted in response and quickly turned his full attention onto disrobing the tiny chocolates of the shiny foil protecting their sugary contents from his grasp.

* * *

When Tristan returned, the apartment complex was still standing; a good sign. When he reached the door, he didn't hear yelling or crashing coming from the other side; A debatable sign. Either Bakura had actually behaved himself, or he may have just quelled a bloodlust. When Tristan opened the door, Bakura was leaning against the door frame to the kitchen, trying to seem casual and not as though he had been waiting for him.

"Hey, you." Tristan gave him an expectant smile, making his way over not only to pull Bakura close, but to also get a better look to make sure that the state of the apartment hadn't suddenly changed into that of a war zone since his departure a few hours ago. "I put the dishes... _in the sink_," Bakura smirked with emphasis, looking very proud of himself. As Tristan walked further into the apartment, he suddenly recalled the syrup saturated breakfast and could not have felt more loved. Bakura had actually mustered up the willpower to do such a menial task just for him. Well, actually, it was for steak, but it still warmed his heart nonetheless.

"_And_ I took out the trash," Bakura added loudly as he followed close behind Tristan, interlacing their fingers and pressing his face into Tristan's shoulder blade. Tristan spared a glance at the trash can in the corner, it had indeed been emptied, though a new bag had not been placed. Still, considering Bakura's usual behavior of either simply leaving trash wherever he happened to be at the time; or worse, hiding it in places like behind the sofa or between the cushions, this was seen as a great accomplishment.

"And even though I passed Chono on the way, I didn't dump it on her," Bakura nuzzled against his back, and Tristan couldn't help but chuckle. "It wasn't _easy!_" Bakura added, with a whine. "I know. I'm proud of you." Tristan raised his arms, hands still intertwined with Bakura's, ducking and twisting so he was now facing Bakura. "_So_? Does this satisfy you?" Bakura pressed in close to Tristan, who leaned down to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Go get changed; We're having steak tonight, baby!"

Anyone even vaguely familiar with Bakura would tell you he was undeserving of such spoilment. He was bratty, obnoxious, and only did things that directly benefited himself. But that was Bakura, and Tristan loved Bakura. It may not always be easy keeping him contented, but when he watched Bakura beam up at him with that lopsided toothy grin, and bounce off in a state of unadulterated bliss, knowing he would stick like glue to him the rest of the night, showing endearment in his own strange way, Tristan saw exactly why he was willing to rise to the challenge.


End file.
